narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of the Exorcist: Tsuna vs Ace
It was a great day, sunny outside, in an unknown section of village, with construction going on. Ace Korimachi was standing there, observing the construction of a section of underground concrete tunnel, from the outside. Using his kekkei genkai to sneak by the workers, he appeared a good length inside the tunnel. Deciding to see where it went, Ace ran down the tunnel. Electric lights lit the tunnel and it seemed to go for hundreds of feet, reminding Ace of subway tunnels that used to exist in Rasengakure, his home village. Suddenly, explosives went off at the entrance, sealing the tunnel off from escape. "Wow... Talk about strange..." thought Ace as he turned around before running further down the tunnel. After passing a few pillars, he noticed a figure, before jumping, grabbing the concrete pillar and swinging around before taking a standing position. "Who are you?" Ace asked, wanting the man before him to identify himself. Making his way through the vast lands, Tsuna found himself just barely moving. A slow pace to say the least. With a sudden burst of explosion, Tsuna found himself engulfed by smoke. Through the smoke came out two men, in a quick pace moving swiftly. Watching as the two men ran right past him, Tsuna's activated. Analyzing the movements of the men, following their direct location, he deactivated it. "What a pitiful arrangement for getting a job done." It seemed as if the smoke sat there for hours, as Tsuna calculated he'd walked for about four minutes. Looking through the smoke he could see the vivid shadow of someone approaching. And it wasn't hard to tell that the man had been talking to him. "What does you knowing me have to do with you?" As he continued to spit out each word the smoke finally slowly faded. Ace phased throught the rocks with the shinobi in his arms, unconscious. Placing the now sleep shinobi on the ground, Ace looked at the man before him. "Did you cause this explosion?" Ace asked. Lifting his eyebrow, Tsuna looked over at Ace with utter blankness. He couldn't tell of the man was serious or not. "Either you're just a fool, or acting like it. If this were my work there would be no corpses..! There would be no evidence, and you wouldn't be talking right now." Ace looked at the shinobi before him. "Whoever said I was looking to kill or make a body disappear?" Ace replied. "Why...so...serious...?" Ace said slowly as he looked at the man. "Serious..?" Tsuna asked placing his hands in his pockets before walking away slowly. He looked over the area and closed his eyes. "If anything you were the serious one. Came out of smoke, holding a body, asking about explosions.. You have be crazy, I never stated I'd kill you." Continuing along his way Tsuna lifted his finger. "Reality can be twisted, and illusions can be formed." Ace shunshin'd from where he was, appearing about 20 in front the man. He was phased, unknown to the man before him, but still visible entirely. "What do you mean by that?" "Reality can be twisted, and illusions can be formed." Tsuna repeated yet again, turning away from Ace. Twirling his finger yet again, Tsuna spoke out, "Reality can be twisted, and illusions can be formed." Over and over Tsuna would state these words, and each time he said it, a terrifying screech would be added each time, giving great harm to Ace's ears. Ace was phased, and though he could hear the words, they had no effect outside of him hearing the words, though he did feel a slight pain before phasing. "What is he up to, and why is he repeating that phrase?" Ace thought. "Maybe its a sound-type technique... maybe its the cause of the pain I felt before I phased..." Ace thought, unsure of the source of pain, but deducing it through what he knows. "Where are you headed and why are you repeating that phrase?" Ace asked the shinobi aloud. Without a single stop in his walking, Tsuna continued, "What's it to ya?". It seemed as if Ace wouldn't stop following him, so Tsuna halted. "It's to give off a great fragrance.. You don't like things that smell good?" Tsuna stated, holding his hand out, blowing a sweet aroma into the area. "What does it smell like?" Ace smirked at the sly fellow. "I don't know... you tell me!" he replied to the man. "Why would you take advice from a stranger?" Tsuna's hands were firm and stuff in his pocket. "I see, you can't smell either? Or are you not breathing? Or are you just incapable of these things? What is it? The smell?" "I'm breathing, but I'm also no fool. Sure if one feels pain, they are sure to do something about it... That phrase your were uttering was the source of the pain I was feeling, so obviously, it's a technique... and even though I'm tolerant of excruciating pain, it's something I normally don't like bothering with experiencing..." Ace remarked. " I don't know exactly what you are aiming for, or what your deal is, but I'd like to get to the point of this situation so I can go about my day. So what will it be?" Ace asked. Tsuna chuckled as he looked left and right. He was sure the man he was speaking to had no idea of who he was speaking too. "Why does it concern you of what my goal is? Hmm..?" With another step, he planted his feet in the dirty. His hands still in his pockets he awaited an answer. "I don't know... You seem like the mischievous type to me!" said Ace as his expressioned changed while looking at the man. "You seem like the type that picks fights just for giggles. Is a fight what you want?" Ace asked the man, getting serious. A silence struck the scenario. Tsuna looked at Ace, then back to he front, then back to Ace. He burst out in a barrage of laughter, then began to speak. "It's foolish to start unneeded fights. Especially when the outcome is pretty much known, and written in stone. And I don't giggle, I suggest you stop saying that. It doesn't fit a man."